Many different types and styles of memory exist to store data for computers and similar type systems. For example, random access memory (RAM), dynamic random access memory (DRAM), static random access memory (SRAM), read only memory (ROM), programmable read only memory (PROM), electrically programmable read only memory (EPROM), electrically erasable programmable read only memory (EEPROM) and flash memory are all presently available to accommodate data storage.
Each type of memory has its own particular advantages and disadvantages. For example, DRAM and SRAM allow individual bits of data to be erased one at a time, but such memory loses its data when power is removed. EEPROM can alternatively be easily erased without extra exterior equipment, but has reduced data storage density, lower speed, and higher cost. EPROM, in contrast, is less expensive and has greater density but lacks erasability.
Flash memory, has become a popular type of memory because it combines the advantages of the high density and low cost of EPROM with the electrical erasability of EEPROM. Flash memory can be rewritten and can hold its contents without power, and thus is nonvolatile. It is used in many portable electronic products, such as cell phones, portable computers, voice recorders, etc. as well as in many larger electronic systems, such as cars, planes, industrial control systems, etc.
Flash memory is generally constructed of many memory cells where single bits of data are stored in and read from respective memory cells. The cells in such structures are generally programmed by hot electron injection and erased by Fowler-Nordheim tunneling. As with many aspects of the semiconductor industry, there is a continuing desire to scale down device dimensions to achieve higher device packing densities on semiconductor wafers. Similarly, increased device speed and performance are also desired to allow more data to be stored on smaller memory devices. Accordingly, there are ongoing efforts to, among other things, increase the number of memory cells that can be packed on a semiconductor wafer.
Individual memory cells are organized into individually addressable units or groups, which are accessed for read, program, or erase operations through address decoding circuitry. The individual memory cells are typically comprised of a semiconductor structure adapted for storing a bit of data. For instance, many conventional memory cells include a stacked gate metal oxide semiconductor (MOS) device, such as a transistor in which a binary piece of information may be retained. The memory device includes appropriate decoding and group selection circuitry, as well as circuitry to provide voltages to the cells being operated on.
The erase, program, and read operations are commonly performed by application of appropriate voltages to certain terminals of the memory cell. In an erase or write operation the voltages are applied so as to cause a charge to be removed or stored in the memory cell. In a read operation, appropriate voltages are applied so as to cause a current to flow in the cell, wherein the amount of such current is indicative of the value of the data stored in the cell. The memory device includes appropriate circuitry to sense the resulting cell current in order to determine the data stored therein, which is then provided to data bus terminals of the device for access by other devices in a system in which the memory device is employed.
The single bit memory cell generally has a source, a drain, and a channel in a substrate or P-well, as well as a stacked gate structure overlying the channel. The stacked gate may further include a thin gate dielectric layer (sometimes referred to as a tunnel oxide) formed on the surface of the P-well. The stacked gate also includes a polysilicon floating gate overlying the tunnel oxide and an interpoly dielectric layer overlying the floating gate. The interpoly dielectric layer is often a multilayer insulator such as an oxide-nitride-oxide (ONO) layer having two oxide layers sandwiching a nitride layer. Lastly, a polysilicon control gate overlies the interpoly dielectric layer.
In a NOR configuration, the control gate is connected to a wordline associated with a row of memory cells to form sectors of such cells. In addition, the drain regions of the cells are connected together by a conductive bitline. The channel of the cell conducts current between the source and the drain in accordance with an electric field developed in the channel by the stacked gate structure. Respective drain terminals of the transistors within a single column are connected to the same bitline. In addition, respective flash cells associated with a given bitline have stacked gate terminals coupled to a different wordline, while all the flash cells in the array generally have their source terminals coupled to a common source terminal. In operation, individual flash cells are addressed via the respective bitline and wordline using the peripheral decoder and control circuitry for programming (writing), reading or erasing functions.
Another memory technology is dual bit memory, which allows multiple bits to be stored in a single cell. In this technology, a memory cell is essentially split into two substantially identical (mirrored) parts, each of which is formulated for storing one of two independent bits. Each dual bit memory cell, like a traditional cell, has a gate with a source and a drain. However, unlike a traditional stacked gate cell in which the source is always connected to an electrical source and the drain is always connected to an electrical drain, respective dual bit memory cells can have the connections of the source and drain reversed during operation to permit the storing of two bits.
In a virtual ground type architecture, some forms of dual bit memory cells have a semiconductor substrate with implanted conductive bitlines. A multilayer storage layer, referred to as a “charge-trapping dielectric layer”, is formed over the semiconductor substrate. The charge-trapping dielectric layer can generally be composed of three separate layers: a first insulating layer, a charge-trapping layer, and a second insulating layer. Wordlines are formed over the charge-trapping dielectric layer substantially perpendicular to the bitlines. Programming circuitry controls two bits per cell by applying a signal to the wordline, which acts as a control gate, and changing bitline connections such that one bit is stored by the source and drain being connected in one arrangement and a complementary bit is stored by the source and drain being interchanged in another arrangement.
As device sizes and features are continually scaled down, however, leakage currents, cross talk and other issues can arise. Limitations in photoresists and other materials and/or techniques utilized in patterning the semiconductor substrate as well as other materials out of which the memory cells are fashioned can, for example, limit the size to which some features, such as wordlines and/or bitlines, can be reduced.
One technique to pack more cells into a smaller area is to form the structures (e.g., individual memory cells) closer together. Forming bitlines, for example, closer together shortens the length of the channel defined therebetween. Shortening the channel in such a manner can, however, lead to short channel effects such as leakage currents as well as other undesirable performance issues. For example, charge or bit isolation between the two bits stored in the charge trapping layer (e.g., nitride) becomes increasingly difficult as the channel length is decreased and the bits are brought closer together. In this manner, cross-talk can occur, the bits can contaminate one another and operations performed on one bit can affect the other bit (sometimes referred to complimentary bit disturb or CBD). Accordingly, it would be desirable to reduce feature sizes so as to increase packing density while mitigating the adverse affects that may result therefrom.